You Don't Leave Ironhide!
by smounged1989
Summary: Sam is done with Ironhide and he goes to the Autobots base to tell him so. But will the large black bot let him go without a fight? High rating sparklings stay away!


_**Hey everyone, me again. This is amazing isn't it? I have only had the offer up for a day and already I have had three people take me up on it. This one goes out to Albinochilde I hope that you like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I hate saying this but I have to, I do not own Transformers as much as I would like to. **_

_**

* * *

**_

Sam laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling of his room, letting out a sigh he closed his eyes to rest for a little while. It had been a long day and it was only one in the afternoon. He had been woken up at nine that morning by his parents who claimed that they wanted to spend some quality time with him. Unfortunately there idea of 'quality time' meant all three of them working non stop on the yard and in the garden. Sam had spent the whole morning in the hot sun raking, mowing, weeding and digging little holes for his mom's new flowers.

Needless to say he was beat and needed desperately to take a shower. With that thought in mind he quickly pulled himself off of his bed and out of his cloths. He stepped under the warm spray and let it relax his muscles and clean the dirt that had gathered on his exposed skin. About ten minutes latter he stepped out and quickly dried himself off, throwing on a pair of pants and a shirt he sat down at his computer desk and started shifting through his emails.

A honk from out side caught his attention and he looked out the window to see that Bumblebee had pulled out of the garage and was now sitting in the driveway. His head lights flashed once a sign that he wanted Sam to come down. Sam took the hint and quickly made his way out of the house. He managed a quick goodbye to his parents who where still working on the front yard before he jumped into the yellow car and the two of them took off. They quickly made there way onto the high way and began the long drive to the outskirts of Tranquility where the Autobots base was.

When they got there it was around five in the afternoon and Sam was more then ready to get out of the car and not get back in for a long while. They pulled up to the gate and Sam showed the guard his special pass that would let him through the gate. Getting the go ahead they moved on until they got to the hanger that lead to the underground section of the base where the bots could move around freely. They rolled into the middle of the room and a high pitched sound began to come from Bumblebee, a moment latter the ground began to sink as the large elevator turned on and lowered them down.

The door opened and they drove forward, Sam got out as soon as Bee stopped moving. Once he was clear Bumblebee started transforming into his robot form, once he was done he started leading Sam to the rec room where a large number of the other bots where. A few of them where sitting in groups talking about things over cubes of energon while others where watching the large screen that served as there television. When they entered the room there where a number of greetings for both him and Bee. Bumblebee was soon asked to sit and join in on a conversation while Sam kept standing near the door.

He looked around but could find the bot that he was looking for.

"Samuel, if you are looking for Ironhide then he is in the weapons room two floors down." The medic Ratchet said from his seat by the far wall.

Sam nodded his head and headed out the door to the smaller elevator that was set at the end of the hallway. The ride was slow but Sam was fine with that. When the doors opened again he found a long hallway with several massive doors that led to various rooms. The one he was looking for was down at the very end of the hall. He began making his way down and much sooner then he wanted was standing in front of the door. He took a deep breath and pushed the button on the side that would let the door open.

As soon as it was he could hear the sounds of someone moving things around and from all the heavy banging they where big and most likely heavy. He stepped in and amongst the many piles of weapons he found the large black form of Ironhide, at the moment his back was to Sam and he looked like he was focusing on something important. Sam quickly wondered if he might be able to back out of the room with out being noticed, he started to take a few steps back but Ironhide's ruff voice stopped him in his tracks.

"What is it Sam?"

Sam was sure that he had a deer in the head lights look on his face right now and he quickly wiped it off his face.

"I... I think we need... to talk." He started.

Ironhide straightened up and turned to face him a frown on his face.

"About what?" He demanded.

"About... us." Sam said quietly.

Ironhide grunted and took a few steps towards Sam and placed his massive hands on his hips, he stared down at the human.

"What about us?" He asked.

Sam drew in a breath to try and calm his rapidly beating heart, he really wished that this could be done somewhere away from giant plasma cannons and what ever else was stashed in this room. It was dangerous enough dealing with the mech when its just him and his cannons. Sam stared up at Ironhide looking right into his optics.

"We're done Ironhide, its over between us." Sam said quietly but firmly.

If Ironhide was surprised he did a good job of not showing it. He tilted his head to the side and a few gears shifted as he thought.

"No." Was all he said.

Sam blinked in surprise and confusion.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"No." He said again, his optics showing his amusement.

"I am sorry... No is the answer to a question, I wasn't asking." Sam said getting a little annoyed.

A deep chuckle came from Ironhide as he stepped closer.

"Well I hate to break it to you kid but you don't get to decide if this is over or not." Ironhide said.

He closed the last few feet between him and Sam and squatted down so he was closer to the human.

"So deal with it." He finished poking Sam in the chest with his massive finger.

Sam staggered back a little and rubbed lightly at his chest.

"No." Sam said firmly. "You deal with it, because I don't care what you say we are done."

He turned and started to walk out the door but a strong hand grabbed his shoulder and forced him to turn around. When his head stopped spinning he found himself face to face with Ironhide's holo form, the holo looked just like the large bot only it was more human sized. But it still was a good head or two taller then Sam.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked angrily.

"Your not leaving!" Ironhide stated firmly.

"Yes I am you can't keep me here." Sam protested and tried to pull away.

Ironhide's grip tightened and he pulled Sam closer to him. Sam placed his hands firmly on his large metal chest to keep him from being pulled all the way into his grasp.

"Want to bet human." He hist.

He started to pull Sam back into the room and towards his real body, which had shifted back into its alt form when he turned on his holo form.

"Let me go!" Sam demanded and struggled to break free of the iron clad grip.

Faster then he could blink Sam found himself being lifted up off the ground and then he felt himself fly threw the air before he landed on Ironhide's truck bed with a bang. Sam scrambled to get up but found his way blocked as Ironhide's holo jumped up into the bed with him. Sam let out a small scream as he tried to throw him self over one of the sides but the strong metal hand that came down around his foot kept him from his destination.

"Come here little fleashling." Ironhide growled.

Sam yelped as he started to slide across the floor of the bed and soon found two large metal thighs framing his body. Ironhide took both of Sam's hands and held them up above his head so that he couldn't move them.

"P-p-please.... stop." Sam begged as he tried to fight his growing erection.

Ironhide laughed an evil laugh.

"I don't think so, you brought this on your self. You should know by now that you are mine to do with as I see fit." Ironhide rumbled before he forced his metallic lips against Sam's.

He forced Sam's mouth open and forced as much of his glossa as he could into the warm wet area. Sam tried but he couldn't stop the moan that came from him as Ironhide assaulted him. Gasping for air Sam barley had any more strength left to struggle against the massive mech. Ironhide sensing that the human was starting to weaken moved from the boys mouth and started to attack his neck and collar.

Sam's moaning increased as Ironhide started to make his way down his neck. He stopped when he reached the top of Sam's shirt, he moved his hands so that both of them where holding Sam's above his head. With his now free hand he grasped the front of Sam's shirt and pulled hard on it until the fabric ripped away from the boy's body. A loud protest came from Sam.

"You won't need that for what is going to happen." His optics wandered down to Sam's pants. "Or these."

With that Ironhide made short work of tearing the pants from Sam's body. Ironhide raised an optic ridge at Sam's lack of under ware.

"What is this boy? Did you come here with the intention of leaving me and then jumping into the bed of another?" Ironhide asked.

Sam shook his head wildly.

"NO! Never."

"LIRE!" Ironhide shouted. "You where going to leave here and let one of the other bots do what only I get to do to you. Tell me who it is."

Sam shook his head.

"Is it Optimus!?" Sam shook his head.

"Ratchet!?" Another shake.

"SIDESWIPE, SUNSTREAKER, JOLT!?" Ironhide yelled.

"BUMBLEBEE!!!" Sam shouted.

Ironhide's optics went wide.

"You would seek love from Bumblebee?" He asked. "Tell me why!"

Sam whimpered. Ironhide gave his face a small slap, enough to sting but not to bruise or cut.

"He's younger then you." Sam cried out. "He can give me what I want, what I need. He can go longer then you!"

Ironhide sat there in shock at the words before a growl came from his vocal cords.

"He can give you what you need? He is to young to know what anyone needs. Only I can give you what you need and now I am going to show you."

Without another word Ironhide flipped Sam onto his stomach and started to let his interface cable out. It slid from its compartment hard and leaking lubricant. He moved it so that it was pressing right against Sam's entrance.

"Now I will show you how old I am boy." Ironhide growled into Sam's ear.

And with that he begain to push his cable into the tight heat. He didn't stop even as Sam begged and tried to move away, he kept on pushing it in until it was in all the way. He let out a satisfied sigh when he stopped moving and he heard a whimper come from Sam. Slowly he began to move the cable back out and got another whimper from the human. Before it came out all the way he pushed it back in causing Sam to scream out in pain and pleasure. Again he repeated the movement until Sam became use to the size of the cable.

Once Sam's muscles had relaxed enough Ironhide began to move in and out faster and faster. With each passing moment Sam's cry became more and more lust filled along with Ironhide's growls. Soon Sam started to push back against Ironhide meeting him in the middle of every thrust. They kept going for what felt to both like hours, finally Ironhide felt Sam's muscles start to contract as his climax came closer.

Ironhide too was close to over load he could already see the static start to play across his optics. He lifted Sam up onto his knees and reached around to grab his leaking erection. Pumping Sam in time with his own movements they where both taken over the edge at the same time. Both fell into darkness calling out the others name as loud as they could.

When Ironhide came back on line he found himself laying next to Sam who was only just waking up as well. Ironhide grunted and wrapped his arm around Sam's waist and pulled him closer until he was resting against his chest. Sam let out a sigh as he settled into the warmth that came from the bots body.

"That... was... amazing!" Sam said breathless.

"Hmm... Yes it was." Ironhide said rubbing his face into Sam's hair.

Sam laughed at the action and pressed him self closer to Ironhide.

"You where fantastic." Sam told him planting a kiss on his chest.

"Thank you. You where too." Ironhide said.

Sam could hear a small note of worry in his lovers voice.

"'Hide? Whats wrong?" He asked.

Ironhide turned his optics away from Sam before answering.

"You... You don't really think that I am too old for you, do you?" Ironhide asked. "You wouldn't rather have someone younger like Bumblebee?"

Sam looked at Ironhide for a minute before he placed his hand on the side of his face and forced him to look at him.

"I would never choose anyone over you big guy. Who else would play these kinky sex games with me?" He said.

Ironhide looked at him his optics going soft.

"I love you Ironhide and I always will. Remember that." Sam said planting a soft kiss on Ironhide's lips.

Ironhide smiled. "I love you too... Little human."

They both laughed and settled back down both holding each other. Sam was sure that he should worry about getting some new cloths but at the moment he couldn't care less about them. All that mattered was that he was with the person that he loved most in the world and nothing would ever change that.

* * *

_**Wow now that was some hot stuff huh? I never thought that I would write something like this but there it is and I hope that you all liked it.**_

_**Now on a sour note it has come to my attention that Mrs. Bumblebee has been getting some rather nasty comments about her stories. I am not sure about the details but let me make one thing clear. I will not stand for it! If I find out that this has continued then I will put an instant stop and/or hold on every one of my stories. **_

_**Flamers you have been warned!**_

_**Now then Please leave a review before you leave as it would make me very happy if you did. **_

_**And lets keep thoughs requests coming. ^_^  
**_


End file.
